The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunlobe Torebu’.
The new Lobelia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new outwardly spreading, freely-branching and bushy Lobelia plants with large attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lobelia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 10Lob28A-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 10Lob28A-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in June, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the Lobelia plant by vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.